


This Makes Sense

by easemyworriedmind



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easemyworriedmind/pseuds/easemyworriedmind
Summary: “We were doing a little drunk guy making out,” he says trying to make it seem casual that he and Wendell would be swapping spit on Wendell’s couch.Angela’s features soften and she gets a very specific wicked look on her face. “Really?”“She’s smiling,” Wendell says, looking to Hodgins for answers. “Why is she smiling?”“Angela,” Hodgins says with a warning tone.





	This Makes Sense

Wendell and Angela break up and Hodgins goes over for beers and they’re sitting on the couch and Wendell puts his head in his hands and says, “She was incredible, man. She does this thing—“ And Hodgins says, “The one—“ and Wendell nods and groans. It’s just then that Angela’s name pops up on Wendell’s phone. He has his messages hidden but Hodgins isn’t surprised. He knows Angela well enough to know she’s not against a good booty call to an ex.

Wendell sees him see it and he cringes. “Sorry, uh,” he says. Hodgins smirks, “You can answer it.”

“Are you sure?” Wendell says, swiping open the message. 

“I think I already know what it says,” Hodgins replies. Wendell turns a little red. 

“Good stuff?” Hodgins nudges his shoulder against Wendell’s.

“Great stuff,” Wendell says.

“Angela loves to give out a consolation prize,” Hodgins shrugs. Wendell types something back, but Hodgins doesn’t see what it says.

“She’s nearby. She wants to come over,” Wendell sighs. He sneaks a look at Hodgins. Hodgins holds a hand up. “I can get out of your hair if you want,” he says. “Could be a good way to get closure. Or at the very least fun—“

Before he can finish what he’s saying, Wendell’s leaned forward and is kissing Hodgins sloppily on the mouth. He tastes like hops and his lips are incredibly soft. Hodgins is reminded of how young Wendell is. He puts a gentle hand on Wendell’s shoulder and applies pressure, pushing him away slightly. Wendell’s eyes fly open. “I’m so sorry,” he scrambles. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Hodgins shushes him. “I’m not upset,” he says. 

“It’s not because of Angela,” he sputters some more. “I mean it is a little. Being with her was like, I don’t know. I kept thinking about her with you, and then you.”

Hodgins laughs a little, swaying closer to Wendell’s mouth. “I know what transference is, Wendell.”

Wendell’s eyes flicker down to Hodgins’ mouth. “Is this a horrible idea?”

Hodgins nods, “It absolutely is.” He smiles crookedly and Wendell laughs. He’s about to lean in again when there’s a knock at the door.

They stare at each other. “Did you say—“ Hodgins starts.

Wendell flushes, “I texted her back.”

“Wendell?” Angela calls through the door. “Sweetie, did you fall asleep?”

Wendell clears his throat. “I don’t suppose there’s another way out of this apartment?” Hodgins jokes darkly. He eventually tilts his head, “Let her in.”

Wendell, as if on autopilot, gets up and opens the door. Angela surges inside immediately, pressing her mouth and body against Wendell’s, threading her hands through his hair. Wendell flails and tries to pull away. Hodgins stands. His body’s gone warm at watching the two of them. He feels a little icky about it.

“I’ll leave you guys to it,” he says. Angela jumps out of her skin, pulling back from Wendell and yelping. 

“Oh my god,” she says. “Why didn’t you tell me he was here?!” Wendell throws his hands up, “You didn’t give me a chance!”

“I’m gonna go,” Hodgins says, gathering his jacket from the back of the couch.

“Hodgins and I were making out,” Wendell suddenly blurts. It's quiet for way too long as Angela furrows her brows. “Like right before you got here.” He's still fucking talking. Jesus. “We were making out.”

“I’m sorry, what?” She says, looking between them incredulously. “You were what?”

Hodgins rapidly feels this situation careening out of control. “We were doing a little drunk guy making out,” he says trying to make it seem casual that he and Wendell would be swapping spit on Wendell’s couch.

Angela’s features soften and she gets a very specific wicked look on her face. “Really?”

“She’s smiling,” Wendell says, looking to Hodgins for answers. “Why is she smiling?”

“Angela,” Hodgins says with a warning tone.

“I’m sorry I missed it,” she replies, reaching back to shut Wendell’s door. “Why don’t you do it again?”

Hodgins groans. “So cheesy, Ang,” he says. “What are you? A frat guy at a bar?”

“You’re into this?” Wendell says. His face betrays his shock. He’s so young. Angela scoffs, “Plenty of women fantasize about two men together,” she says.

“And what makes you think we were making out for anyone other than ourselves?” Hodgins asks, lacking any bite. It’s clear he’s teasing.

Angela fingers Wendell’s collar, tugging him closer to her. “Are you guys into each other?”

Wendell shoots a look at Hodgins. “I’m not against it,” he says. Hodgins nods, “Yeah, look at the kid, come on.”

Angela grins, nudging Wendell toward Hodgins and the couch. 

Wendell awkwardly makes his way back over to Hodgins, who is also grinning. “Hey,” he says as Wendell steps in front of him. Wendell snorts, “Hey.”

Hodgins steps closer, until he can feel the heat of Wendell’s chest on his. He shoots a quick glance at Angela and then looks back at Wendell’s lips. He tilts his head and leans in, slotting his mouth against Wendell’s. He slides his hands around Wendell’s waist, pulling him closer. Wendell’s hands go up into Hodgins’ hair, pulling at the short curls and oh man, he loves that. He groans into Wendell’s mouth, pulling back slightly to let Angela see their tongues wrestling together. He licks at Wendell’s lips before nipping at his bottom one. Showing off.

“Okay,” Angela sighs. “That is seriously so hot.” Hodgins brings a hand up to Wendell’s neck, holding him tightly. His skin burns at the idea of giving her a show. They’d dirty-talked about it before. Angela’s bisexuality making for fun threesome hypotheticals. Angela begging for details of Hodgins’ un-acted upon male fantasies. But Wendell’s a surprise for them both.

Wendell makes a rough, pleased noise into Hodgins’ mouth that vibrates through his body. Wendell smells really good. Musky. Like youth and manhood. Hodgins thinks Wendell might be incredible in bed. Thoughtful. Someone who listens to his partner and chases their pleasure. He can see Wendell preferring to give. He can see Wendell following the reactions he causes perfectly. He can see Wendell taking pride in making someone lose it completely. The idea is making Hodgins really fucking hard.

“Wow,” Angela says. 

Hodgins pulls away. When he speaks his voice is low and harsh, “Yeah?” He says to Angela. “We making you wet?”

Angela rolls her eyes. Wendell’s pupils are blown. He looks shell-shocked. “Is this happening?” He says. “Sorry, I just…wow.”

Angela walks over to them, looking like a predator stalking her prey. She steps in front of them, threading her fingers through both their hair. She leans to her left and hovers her lips over Wendell’s before kissing him thoroughly. Her hand in his hair while she makes out with Wendell is seriously turning Hodgins on. He can smell them both now, Angela like a flower, so very feminine and familiar. He can hear the little whimpers Wendell is making and how Angela is sighing in between kisses.

She pulls away from Wendell and immediately leans right to plant a wet kiss on Hodgins. He can taste her and Wendell’s saliva mixed and he groans, slipping a hand up Angela’s waist to palm at her breast.

When he pushes back, Wendell is grabbing his shirt collar in one big fist and slamming their mouths together. “Yeah,” Hodgins sighs into his mouth. “Yeah, get rough with me, baby.”

Angela chuckles, “Oh god,” she says. “Now who’s cheesy?”

Wendell stops kissing Hodgins long enough to say, “You’re both incredibly cheesy,” he laughs. “Let’s go to my bedroom.”

—

“I’ve never, uh,” Wendell says as Hodgins unbuttons his pants and slides them down his legs, kicking them off. “I’ve never done this with a guy before.”

Hodgins looks up at him and winks, “Don’t worry,” he says. “I have.”

Angela laughs, pulling her shirt over her head. “A few rolls in the hay in high school hardly count, Jack,” she says.

“That’s more than me,” Wendell says. Angela comes over to him, stroking his cheek gently. 

“Sweetie,” she says. “Are you sure you want to do this? We’re having fun but it doesn’t need to go further than that.”

“No,” Wendell says. He pulls his own shirt over his head. Hodgins really likes the look of his muscled chest. He shoots a glance at Hodgins and smiles shyly. “I want to. I’ve uh, thought about it with uh, with you guys. Specifically.”

Hodgins walks over to him, removing his own shirt so he’s just in his boxer briefs. “Come here,” he says to Wendell, who does. When he gets closer, Hodgins sighs, looking him up and down. “You’re hot as fuck,” he whispers.

He moves his hands slowly from Wendell’s hips and all the way up his chest to his shoulders. “Fuck, man,” he says. Wendell laughs. He brings his hand to hover over Wendell’s boxers. 

“Can I touch you?” Hodgins asks and Wendell nods.

Hodgins slips his hand inside, circling around Wendell’s cock, which is half hard. He strokes up and down, using his thumb on the tip like he remembers doing to some closeted jocks in his teenage years. The geeky science kid stroking off his bullies behind the bleachers. A total cliche. He feels pretty sure he can still read what other men want. Wendell leans his head forward and rests it on Hodgins’ shoulder. He breathes out hard. Hodgins pushes his underwear the rest of the way down his hips and Wendell shimmies out of them, kicking them away.

Angela comes up behind Wendell, kissing his neck and shoulders. Wendell moans. Hodgins looks at her pointedly over Wendell’s shoulder. Her cheeks are bright red. She reaches around Wendell’s body and places her hand over Hodgins’ so they’re stroking him together. Wendell shudders. “Holy shit,” he sighs.

Hodgins grins, “He makes incredible noises,” he says. Angela smiles right back, “You ain’t heard nothing yet.” Hodgins chuckles. This feels good. This feels right. He’s happy she’s here.

Angela removes her hand. “Don’t come yet,” she tells Wendell and he makes a pained little grunt in response. She plops down on the bed, scooting back until she’s against the pillows. She crooks her fingers at them both and Hodgins goes over to one side of her while Wendell takes the other. She cups Hodgins’ cheek and kisses him roughly. He places a hand on her thigh, spider-walking it up to her panties and inside. When he tries to put a finger in her, he finds Wendell already there, higher up, rubbing her clit. He adjusts downward, pressing into her. Angela turns and kisses Wendell, moaning into his mouth, scooting down to give them both more access.

“God,” she says, pulling away. “Don’t either of you dare fucking stop.”

She reaches back and removes her bra and Wendell leans down, mouthing her breasts and licking at her nipples just the way Hodgins knows Angela likes. Hodgins knew he had to be a fast learner.

Hodgins speeds up his finger inside her, adding another and crooking them both. Angela shivers. “Yeah, just like that,” she says. 

“I know,” Hodgins says, cocky, but Angela’s too far gone to even respond. 

“You wanna make her come?” He asks Wendell. When he looks at him, his blonde hair is a mess and his cheeks are flushed.

“Yeah,” he says, smiling lopsidedly at Hodgins. Their fingers meet inside her, two of Hodgins’ and one of Wendell’s, and Angela starts panting. “Let’s do it,” Wendell says.

“Shut up,” Angela whispers, but her body’s undulating under their ministrations. “Kiss each other,” she says. 

It’s Wendell who leans over first into a sloppy kiss. Angela sighs and comes around their fingers.

“Good god,” she heaves, as they keep making out. Eventually she wiggles, indicating she wants their fingers out of her. They pull apart and do so. Hodgins looks Wendell right in the eye and slides his fingers into his mouth, licking obscenely. 

“He’s a pervert,” Wendell says to Angela, gesturing to Hodgins.

“The best kind,” she replies. She grabs Wendell’s hand and sucks his fingers, tasting herself. Wendell groans. 

Angela pushes herself up, swinging her legs over Wendell’s lap, grinding herself against him. 

“I’d suggest you guys use a condom,” Hodgins says. “Just from past experience.”

“Enough,” Angela warns. Hodgins leans over to the side drawer where he assumes Wendell keeps his sexual supplies. He finds a few condoms in there, some missing from the strip where he also assumes Wendell’s used them with Angela. He only pauses for a second, his heart twinging a little, before he tosses one to Wendell. Wendell tears it open and strokes it onto himself.

Angela leans forward and then back again, sitting smoothly onto Wendell’s cock. Hodgins was not prepared for that, but he guesses they’ve got their own familiar thing going. He feels a little strange now, seeing it in person. Angela’s clearly driving this car and Wendell’s happily along for the ride. Hodgins can tell when he’s inside her because she makes the noise she always makes, a high pitched note that seems to come from her nose as much as her mouth. Hodgins moves to position himself behind her, also straddling Wendell and pressing his erection against Angela’s back. To his surprise, Wendell reaches back and grabs hard at Angela’s hair, pulling. It’s a rough move. Dominant. Angela keens into it.

“Oh yeah, I love that,” she says, and Hodgins thinks, Really? Why didn’t he know she wanted it rough? Or does she just want it rough from Wendell? His head’s spinning a little. Wendell’s voice is suddenly stronger and lower when he says, “You gonna be a good girl for me?”

Fucking hell, Hodgins thinks. That is so fucking hot. Angela moans in the positive and Wendell pulls her hair tighter. “Good girl,” he says.

Angela leans back wrapping a hand around Hodgins neck. He pushes forward so she can take Wendell deeper. They move like that for a while, Wendell fucking Angela but Hodgins setting the rhythm entirely. He feels a little better having control. He can feel Wendell’s legs sweating and he strangely finds he likes the idea of Wendell’s smell on him. Hodgins positions himself lower, pushing Angela forward onto her elbows next to Wendell’s head. He rubs his cock against her asshole. The friction feels amazing. 

“Yeah, baby,” she says and then Hodgins hears loud kissing noises. Wendell’s hips pop up and he moans into Angela’s mouth and then he’s coming, his body shuddering and hands clutching Angela’s head. They pull apart slightly and Angela breathes, “Good boy,” into his mouth. So that’s their thing then, he thinks. Okay.

Hodgins backs off Angela, throwing himself onto his back on the bed. Angela and Wendell make out some more until Angela gently pulls away, dismounting and sitting back on the bed on Wendell’s other side. Wendell tears off the condom, ties it off and tosses it off the bed onto his floor. Kids, Hodgins thinks.

Angela’s breathing hard and she reaches over and plays lightly with Wendell’s hair. Wendell practically purrs under her hand. Hodgins strokes himself slowly for a moment before Wendell looks over at him. 

“You want help with that?” He asks, nodding toward Hodgins cock. Angela shoots Hodgins a sultry glance.

Hodgins looks back at Wendell, smiling. “What are you thinking?”

Wendell turns onto his knees and nudges Hodgins' legs apart.

“Oh my god,” Angela says. Hodgins scoots up, spreading his legs wider so Wendell can settle between them. 

“Are you sure, man?” Hodgins asks even though the idea has him in a cold sweat. Wendell rubs his hands together nervously. He swallows hard. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “Yeah, I want to.”

Hodgins’ heart rate picks up. He’s still jacking himself off when Wendell’s hand joins his. Hodgins lets go and Wendell strokes him firmly for a bit. Hodgins tips his head back and heaves a sigh, arching his back. “That’s it, baby,” he says. Wendell moves faster.

“Jesus Christ,” Angela says, sitting up to watch them. “You guys are so fucking beautiful.” Wendell laughs softly. 

“How about this?” He says and then he’s dropping his head down and taking Hodgins dick practically into his throat. He swallows around it once and then wisely pulls back before he can choke. He sucks on the head, laving his tongue around and around. Hodgins can’t catch his breath. His hands fly to Wendell’s hair, trying not to grip too hard. His lips feel amazing. His tongue feels amazing. “You’re driving me crazy,” he says around a moan.

“You’re already crazy,” Angela jokes. She's closer than he thought she was and she slowly puts her tongue into Hodgins’ ear, teasing him. She knows that makes him go to pieces and then he's yelping. He’s being so loud but so is Wendell, groaning and whimpering obscenely around his dick. He’s never been harder in his life.

Wendell begins an up and down rhythm that’s going to end Hodgins and Angela’s moved down from his ear to his neck, licking strips along it. He’s on sensory overload when Wendell reaches up and tentatively cups his balls. It’s over for him then. He comes hard into Wendell’s mouth, arching and groaning in a way the neighbors definitely had to hear. His nails scrape into Wendell’s scalp and Angela’s whispering, “Yeah, Jack. Make him taste it,” directly into his ear. It’s too much.

When he opens his eyes, he looks down and Wendell’s somehow reached over to the side table and he’s got a tissue in his hand that he’s spitting in to. He bashfully meets Hodgins’ eyes and Hodgins raises an eyebrow.

“We’ll work up to it,” he says and Wendell laughs.

Angela flops back onto the bed. She’s sweaty and her eyes are closed. “I’m going to be wet about that forever,” she says. "We so should have done this sooner." She doesn't wait for a reply as she gets up for a moment and heads to what Hodgins assumes is Wendell’s bathroom to clean up. When she’s gone, Hodgins and Wendell share a look.

“I think,” Wendell says. “I think this makes the most sense, right?”

Hodgins can’t argue that. “Sure,” he says. “I’m on board.”

Wendell nods, and it’s so formal that Hodgins has to laugh. 

When Angela gets back, Hodgins crawls over to her side, snuggling into her on the bed. Wendell does the same but into Hodgins’ side. He’s surprised. Wendell must be too, because he suddenly looks down and then up shyly at Hodgins through his eyelashes.

“Is this okay?” He says. “I just, you know, don’t wanna move.”

Hodgins nods. “Uh, yeah,” he says, sneaking a peek at Angela, who shrugs.

“I’m gonna fall asleep,” she announces. “And we’re not gonna overanalyze this in the morning, okay?”

Hodgins nods. Wendell hesitates and then he also nods.

“Good,” she says, nuzzling into Hogdins’ scruff and resting her forehead there. Wendell slowly tucks himself under Hodgins’ arm. 

“Goodnight,” Angela says and then almost immediately, she’s asleep.


End file.
